1. Field of the Invention
The present innvention generally relates to improvements in two-wheeled vehicles and more particularly to an improved motorcycle, motorbike or the like having auxiliary steering and speed controls which permit the rider to sit back on the seat away from the handlebars and still precisely control the speed and direction of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Motor-powered two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, motorbikes and motorized bicycles generally employ a pair of handlebars which the rider grips and turns to control the direction of travel of the vehicle. One of the handlebars also usually includes a throttle control to regulate the speed of the vehicle. On long trips on the vehicle it can be very tiring to have a lean forward or sit upright or hunch over the handlebars in order to steer the vehicle. It is also very tiring to lean back in the seat and fully extend the arms in order to try and reach the handlebars for steering.
The fatigue factor is prevalent because in turning such a vehicle while traveling at substantial speed the strong natural tendency for it to continue in a straight line must be overcome. This is usually accomplished in part by leaning to the side, thereby throwing the vehicle out of balance. It will then move in the direction of the lean to regain its balance. Thus, the rider pushes on one of the handlebars, creating a slight misalignment of the front wheel fork, forcing the vehicle out of balance, thereby causing it to turn in the direction of the handlebar that has been pushed. This takes dexterity, coordination and strength and thus adds to the fatigue of the rider.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an improved system for reducing rider fatigue, particularly on long trips, while increasing the ability of the rider to sit back and relax on the seat and still precisely steer the vehicle and control its speed. Such a system should be capable of being made in a variety of forms.